Chapter 13 Two in one
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Neo faces his progenitor


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 13**

**ΔΥΟ ΣΕ ΕΝΑΝ**

Όταν ο Neo τελείωσε τη δουλειά του πάνω στο σύστημα ασφαλείας για τα Zords, έκλεισε τον υπολογιστή του και πήγε να κοιμηθεί.. Όμως το μυαλό του ήταν κολλημένο σε ένα πράγμα. Δεν μπορούσε να ξεχάσει τη γυναίκα του, τα νερά πήγαιναν με το κιλό, συνεχώς νερό έπινε.

Σε κάποια στιγμή όμως τον πήρε ο ύπνος, αλλά και πάλι δεν κοιμήθηκε καλά, η απώλεια των δυνάμεών του, του είχε προκαλέσει σύγχυση.

Όταν ξύπνησε, μόνο ξεκούραστος δεν ήταν. Όταν σηκώθηκε όρθιος, λίγο έλειψε να ξαναπέσει κάτω:

«Τι έχω πάθει σήμερα…; Δεν είμαι καλά….Mako….πού είσαι; Δεν μπορώ άλλο χωρίς εσένα…»

Όταν συνήλθε πλήρως, άνοιξε πάλι τον υπολογιστή του και είδε πως του ήρθε ένα μήνυμα:

«Αγάπη μου…Από τότε που έφυγα, δεν έπαψα ούτε στιγμή να σε σκέφτομαι, θεωρώ τον εαυτό μου υπεύθυνο για την όλη κατάσταση. Μη νομίσεις πως περνάω καλά και πως σε έχω ξεχάσει, το ακριβώς αντίθετο, όσο ο καιρός περνά, καταρρέω όλο και περισσότερο. Σου υπόσχομαι όμως ότι θα ξαναγυρίσω κι αυτή τη φορά τίποτα δε θα μας χωρίσει. Σ'αγαπώ. Makoto»

Μόλις τελείωσε την ανάγνωση του μηνύματος, δάκρυσε και σκέφτηκε:

«Τελικά αυτό το σκουλήκι δεν σε επηρέασε ούτε στο ελάχιστο»

Τελικά μετά από πολλή σκέψη, αποφάσισε να βγει μια βόλτα για να καθαρίσει το μυαλό του.

Εν τω μεταξύ, τα 4 κορίτσια συζητούσαν για την όλη κατάσταση:

-Τι θα γίνει με τον Neo; Κοντεύει να τρελαθεί από τη στεναχώρια του. Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα η Usagi.

-Κάτι πρέπει να κάνουμε για του τονώσομε το ηθικό, αλλά τι όμως; Αναρωτήθηκε η Amy.

-Δεν μπορώ όμως να σκεφτώ κάτι που θα τον κάνει να χαρεί. Πήρε το λόγο η Minako.

-Λέω να πάμε να τον βρούμε, πρότεινε η Usagi, οι άλλες συμφώνησαν και ξεκίνησαν για το σπίτι του.

Όταν έφτασαν, χτύπησαν την πόρτα αλλά φυσικά δεν πήραν απάντηση.

-Δεν είναι εδώ, τι κάνουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε η.Amy

-Ας περπατήσουμε και ίσως πέσουμε πάνω του, είπε η Reye.

-Έτσι κι έγινε. Από την άλλη ο Neo είχε σταματήσει κάτω από τον Πύργο του Τόκυο και κοίταζε δεξιά-αριστερά. Όμως…

«Γιατί έχω την εντύπωση ότι κάποιος με παρακολουθεί…; Μπα, ιδέα μου θα είναι» Είπε στον εαυτό του.

Δεν έπεσε όμως έξω, κάποιος τον παρακολουθούσε και μάλιστα εδώ και πολύ καιρό, πάντως μετά από λίγο καιρό, τα κορίτσια ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να τον βρουν.

Όταν όμως ο Neo έκανε να φύγει, ένα ξίφος καρφώθηκε μπροστά του.

-Επιτέλους σε βρήκα Da Silva Neo!!!

-Ποιος είσαι εσύ;!

-Επίτρεψέ μου να σου συστηθώ. Είμαι ο Κόκκινος Ranger.

Ο Neo πάγωσε στο άκουσμα αυτών των λέξεων, όταν συνήλθε, ξαναρώτησε:

-Ποιος είπες πως είσαι;!

-Όπως το άκουσες, είμαι ο Κόκκινος Ranger κι εσύ είσαι ένας απατεώνας.

-Πρόσεχε πώς μου μιλάς!!!

-Αν νιώθεις προσβεβλημένος, απόδειξέ μου πως είσαι καλύτερος

-Αυτό ακριβώς θα κάνω! ΑΛΛΑΖΟΥΜΕ ΜΟΡΦΗ!!!

-Ήλπιζα ότι θα το πεις αυτό…

-TYRANNOSAURUS!!!

-Dino Buckler!!!

Όταν άλλαξαν μορφή, τα κορίτσια εμφανίστηκαν αλλά η θέα τις μπέρδεψε τελείως.

-Μα τι γίνεται εδώ πέρα; Απόρησε η Usagi.

-Είναι αδύνατον. Δύο Κόκκινοι Rangers; Συμπλήρωσε η Reye.

-Και ποιος από τους δύο είναι ο δικός μας; Είπε η Minako μπερδεμένη.

-Μη φοβάστε, θα τον βρούμε, τιε καθησύχασε η Amy.

Οι δύο μονομάχοι δεν τις πήραν είδηση καθώς συνέχιζαν την κουβέντα τους:

-Εντάξει, θα γίνει αυτό που θέλεις, Κόκκινος εναντίον Κόκκινου, είπε ο Neo.

-Σίγουρα. Και είμαι πιο δυνατός από σένα Κόκκινε Ranger.

-Δεν ξέρω αν αυτό είναι αλήθεια αλλά ένα ξέρω σίγουρα, δεν μπορούν να υπάρχουν δύο Κόκκινοι Rangers στο ίδιο μέρος την ίδια χρονική στιγμή.

-Επιτέλους συμφωνούμε σε κάτι και μόλις σε νικήσω, θα είμαι ευτυχισμένος που θα πάρω τη θέση σου.

-Μ'αυτό το πλευρό να κοιμάσαι…

Τελικά η Usagi άρχισε να καταλαβαίνει ποιον πρέπει να υποστηρίζει και φώναξε:

-Επάνω του μεγάλε!!!

Αρχικά ο Neo και ο Geki δεν ξαφνιάστηκαν αλλά μετά ο πρώτος έδειξε τα κορίτσια το σήμα της νίκης όταν το είδε, αφήνοντας να εννοηθεί πως δεν θα έχανε με τίποτα.

-Το σόου αρχίζει, παρατήρησε η Reye και μαζί με τις άλλες πήραν θέση για να παρακολουθήσουν τη μονομαχία.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση, όμως οι δύο μονομάχοι δε φορούσαν μόνο την ίδια στολή, αλλά έκαναν και τις ίδιες ακριβώς κινήσεις, εκτελούσαν τα ίδια ακριβώς χτυπήματα κι έτσι δεν υπερτερούσε κανείς από τους δύο, συνεπώς έπεσαν κάτω αλλά σηκώθηκαν αμέσως και συνέχισαν να μάχονται. Σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo δοκίμασε μια χαμηλή κλωτσιά αλά ο

Geki πήδηξε και απέφυγε το χτύπημα, μετά προσγειώθηκε κάνοντας μια τούμπα και είπε:

- Η ικανότητά σου με εκπλήσσει Κόκκινε Ranger.

-Χα! Το πρώτο σου λάθος! Μην υποτιμάς ποτέ το πνεύμα ενός Power Ranger, του απάντησε ο Neo.

-Τι γίνεται τώρα; Άρχισα να μπερδεύομαι, είπε η Reye.

-Μα έπρεπε να το είχες καταλάβει, αυτός που μιλάει παράξενα είναι ο Neo, Έδωσε τη λύση η Usagi. Και δεν είχε άδικο…

Στο μεταξύ η μάχη συνεχιζόταν. Ο Neo και o Geki πήδηξαν ψηλά κι αφού αντάλλαξαν μερικά χτυπήματα στον αέρα, προσγειώθηκαν στο έδαφος. Δεν κάθισαν όμως έτσι για πολύ, αρπάχτηκαν στα χέρια προσπαθώντας να ρίξουν ο ένας τον άλλο, το μόνο που κατάφεραν όμως ήταν να πεταχτούν και οι δύο πίσω λαχανιασμένοι.

-Παράτα τα Zyuranger, δε θα γίνει το δικό σου, καλύτερα να παραδοθείς! Του πρότεινε ο Neo.

-Ποτέ!!! Εσύ θα πρέπει να είσαι αυτός που θα παραδοθεί!!!

-Τότε θα σε νικήσω ακόμα κι αν είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνω!!! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τράβηξε το Σπαθί της Δύναμης, το ίδιο έκανε και ο Geki.

Χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό, όρμησαν ο ένας απέναντι στον άλλο και διασταύρωσαν τα ξίφη τους τόσο δυνατά που βγήκαν σπίθες μέσα από τις λεπίδες. Κανείς τους όμως δεν ήταν διατεθειμένος να κάνει πίσω.

Όταν είδαν πως δε γίνεται τίποτα έτσι, άρχισαν μια άγρια μονομαχία από την οποία εισέπραξαν από ένα χτύπημα ο καθένας κι αν δε φορούσαν τη στολή θα ήταν θανατηφόρο.

Σε κάποια φάση ο Geki πήδηξε ψηλά και κατέβασε με δύναμη το σπαθί του, όμως ο Neo δεν πτοήθηκε καθόλου, έβγαλε το πιστόλι του και πυροβόλησε με αποτέλεσμα να τον ρίξει κάτω άτσαλα. Αμέσως όρμησε να τον αποτελειώσει αλλά ο Geki πρόβαλλε το ξίφος του και δέχτηκε εκείνο το χτύπημα ενώ απομάκρυνε τον Neo.

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε το μικρό μας χορό. Είπε τότε ο Neo και πέρασε την παλάμη του πάνω από το ξίφος το οποίο κοκκίνισε, μετά το πέταξε σημαδεύοντας το χέρι του Geki όπως κι έγινε. Εκείνος αφοπλίστηκε κι έπεσε κάτω, πήγε τότε να πάρει πίσω το σπαθί του αλλά ο Neo του πάτησε το χέρι εμποδίζοντάς τον να κινηθεί.

-Πάρτο απόφαση Zyuranger, τελείωσε. Έχασες.

-Εντάξει… Το παραδέχομαι. Νίκησες. Παραδέχτηκε ο Geki.

Τελικά ο Neo πήρε την ανθρώπινη μορφή του κι έπειτα έδωσε το χέρι του στον Geki για να σηκωθεί.

-Ευχαριστώ, ήμουν άδικος μαζί σου, του ομολόγησε στο τέλος.

-Δεν πειράζει. Τώρα ξέρεις την πραγματική μου ικανότητα.

-Με νίκησες καθαρά και τίμια. Γι αυτό το λόγο θα σου δώσω κάτι το οποίο είναι πολύ σημαντικό για μένα.

-Και τι είναι αυτό;

Τότε ο Geki εμφάνισε το Στιλέτο και την Ασπίδα του αδερφού του.

-Ορίστε…

-Μια στιγμή…..Αυτά είναι…

-Σου φαίνονται γνωστά1

-Ναι…..αλλά….

-Υποθέτω πώς και κάποιος άλλος Ranger σαν κι εσένα τα έχει αυτά. Όμως αυτά εδώ ανήκουν στον αδερφό μου ο οποίος δεν βρίσκεται πια στη ζωή…

Λέγοντας αυτά, ο Geki πέρασε στον Neo την ασπίδα και του έδωσε στο χέρι το στιλέτο…Έπειτα είπε:

-Εγώ είμαι μεγάλος πια και όπου να'ναι θα αποσυρθώ, γι αυτό τα όπλα του αδερφού μου θα πρέπει να περάσουν σε έναν άξιο και γενναίο πολεμιστή σαν κι εσένα.

-Δε θα σε απογοητεύσω Geki. Ο αδερφός σου θα είναι ικανοποιημένος, θα σας κάνω και τους δύο υπερήφανους.

-Είμαι σίγουρος γι αυτό. Χρησιμοποίησε αυτή τη δύναμη σωστά και πάντα θα σε προστατεύει…

-Ευχαριστώ Geki, του απάντησε ο Neo και του έδωσε το χέρι του..

-Πρέπει όμως τώρα να φύγω, το καθήκον με καλεί.

-Εντάξει λοιπόν, καλή τύχη και η Δύναμη μαζί σου…;

Όταν ο Neo έμεινε μόνος, είχε μεταμορφωθεί πάλι και τα κορίτσια ήρθαν προς το μέρος του και η Usagi του είπε:

-Τα κατάφερες πάλι.

-Λες να μην τα κατάφερνα; Της είπε τότε εκείνος γελώντας.

-Μας τρελάνατε εσύ και ο αντίπαλός σου, είπε η Minako.

-Έπρεπε να με ξεχωρίσετε από την αρχή.

-Σωστά, μόνο εσύ έχεις αυτό το στυλ όταν μάχεσαι, του είπε τότε η Usagi για να τον πειράξει.

Όλοι γέλασαν με αυτό και ο Neo κρατώντας πάντα το στιλέτο, προχώρησε μόνος εκεί που πήγαινε συχνά τώρα τελευταία, στην παραλία.

Τα κορίτσια τότε τον πήραν από πίσω χωρίς αυτός να τις αντιληφθεί και τον ακολούθησαν μέχρι και την παραλία.

Εκείνος τότε ανέβηκε στο μέρος που είχε ανέβει και την προηγούμενη φορά και άρχισε να κοιτά στο άπειρο σαν να ήθελε κάτι να βρει. Κι έτσι όπως κρατούσε το δώρο του Geki, το έφερε κοντά στα χείλη του και άρχισε να παίζει και πάλι αυτήν τη μελωδία:

Όσο έπαιζε, οι άλλες συγκινήθηκαν από το άκουσμα της, μπήκε αμέσως στις καρδιές τους και ένιωσαν τον πόνο του φίλου τους.

-Τι όμορφη μουσική…Είπε η Reye.

-Στα αλήθεια την αγαπάει πάρα πολύ, φαίνεται από το πάθος με το οποίο παίζει τη μουσική…Συμπλήρωσε η Usagi

Όταν ήταν κοντά στο να τελειώσει, πήγαν να πλησιάσουν κοντά του αλλά η Amy δεν τις άφησε να προχωρήσουν περισσότερο:

-Αφήστε τον μόνο του κορίτσια, αυτή η στιγμή είναι πολύ προσωπική για να του τη χαλάσουμε εμείς. Δε βλέπετε πώς πονάει; Αυτή η απώλεια τον έχει εξοντώσει συναισθηματικά….

Εκείνες συμφώνησαν τότε και τον άφησαν μόνο του. Όταν τελείωσε, κράτησε το Στιλέτο σφιχτά και είπε:

«Το ξέρω πως θα γυρίσεις….Και θα σε περιμένω…» Ενώ την ίδια στιγμή πάνω από το κεφάλι του, τα σύννεφα σχημάτιζαν το έμβλημα του Δία…

52


End file.
